footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kylian Mbappé
| cityofbirth = Paris | countryofbirth = France | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Striker | currentclub = Paris Saint Germain | clubnumber = 7 | youthyears = 2010–2013 2011–2013 2013–2015 | youthclubs = AS Bondy INF Clairefontaine AS Monaco | years = 2015–2016 2016–2018 2017–2018 2018– | clubs = AS Monaco II AS Monaco Paris Saint-Germain | caps(goals) = 12 (4) 41 (16) 27 (13) 15 (18) | nationalyears = 2014–2015 2016– 2017– | nationalteam = France U17 France U19 France | nationalcaps(goals) = 2 (0) 11 (7) 28 (10) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Kylian Sanmi Mbappé Lottin is a French footballer who currently plays as forward for Ligue 1 club Paris Saint-Germain and the France national football team. He is considered the world's most expensive player from a transfer value perspective by the CIES and Transfermarkt. Mbappé came into prominence at an early age, starring for the youth academies at AS Bondy, INF Clairefontaine, and AS Monaco, making his debut as a professional for the reserve team of the last. Mbappé soon became a regular starter and goalscorer for the first team in the 2016–17 season, helping the club gain their first Ligue 1 title in seventeen years. The following season he joined Paris Saint-Germain on an initial loan, with a deal in place to join the club permanently at the end of the season for a fee of around €180 million, making him the most expensive teenager, and second most expensive player ever. Mbappé made his France debut in 2017, after previously representing them at under-17 and under-19 levels. He becomes the second-youngest player to ever play for the French national team. His style of play has often been compared to the legendary Thierry Henry and is renowned for his deadly pace, dribbling skills, quick feet and finishing. Career statistics Club * 1. Appearances in Coupe de France * 2. Appearances in Coupe de la Ligue * 3. Appearance in UEFA Europa League * 4. Appearances in UEFA Champions League * 5. Appearance in Trophée des Champions International International goals Honours Monaco *Ligue 1: 2016–17 Paris Saint-Germain *Ligue 1: 2017–18 *Coupe de France: 2017–18 *Coupe de la Ligue: 2017–18 France *FIFA World Cup: 2018 France U19 *UEFA European Under-19 Championship: 2016 Individual *UEFA European Under-19 Championship Team of the Tournament: 2016 *UNFP Ligue 1 Young Player of the Year: 2016–17, 2017–18 *UNFP Ligue 1 Team of the Year: 2016–17, 2017–18 *UNFP Player of the Month: April 2017, March 2018, August 2018 *UEFA Champions League Team of the Season: 2016–17 *FIFA FIFPro World XI: 2018 *FIFA FIFPro World XI 3rd team: 2017 *Golden Boy: 2017 *Ballon d'Or: 2017 (7th place), 2018 (4th place) *The Best FIFA Men's Player: 2018 (4th place) *UEFA Men's Player of the Year Award: 2017 (8th place), 2018 (6th place) *FIFA World Cup Best Young Player Award: 2018 *FIFA World Cup Dream Team: 2018 *Kopa Trophy: 2018 *IFFHS Men's World Team: 2018 *French Player of the Year: 2018 *UEFA Team of the Year: 2018 External Links *Transfermarkt profile *Player stats at Whoscored Category:1998 births Category:Living people Category:Players Category:French players Category:Forwards Category:France international players Category:France under-19 international players Category:France under-17 international players Category:AS Monaco FC players Category:AS Monaco FC II players Category:Paris Saint-Germain F.C. players Category:Ligue 1 players Category:2018 FIFA World Cup players Category:FIFA World Cup-winning players